It's us
by carson34
Summary: Steve is choosing between Kono and Catherine once and for all. I hope that you guys like this storyline. The sequel will be out on Monday!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Decided to write Catherine/Steve/Kono triangle and I hope that you guys like this storyline.

Steve walks into Danny's house to talk about things that are going on with his life.

"Hey man. What's up?" Steve asks his friend.

"Nothing just sitting here drinking some beer. what's going on with you?" Danny responds to his friend.

"I need to choose between Kono and Catherine." Steve reveals to him. About thirty minutes Steve and Danny are finally talking about who Danny would pick between them

"I would seriously chose Kono if I were you." Danny said clearly on team McKono side.

"I need to get home and think." Steve says leaving Danny's house. After sitting at his house for about three hours. He looks at photos of him and Kono and with him and Catherine. He can tell the difference between the girls. Steve is finally made his choice between Kono and Catherine but who will he chose? Catherine decided to give up on Steve and move on with her life so that he can finally be with Kono. Tonight she was going to tell him about her choice while he is going to tell her about his.

Catherine arrived to Steve's house ready to reveal what she chose to do about the state of their relationship. She knocks on the door and waits for him to answer.

"Hey. Since when do you knock?" Steve asks her about it.

"Since your mom moved into the house with you." Catherine revealed.

"Right." Steve says "Come on in and I have some news to share with you about the state of our relationship." Catherine walked into his house ready to end her relationship.

Author Note: alright that's it for chapter one. Who do you think that Steve is going to choose? I am hoping to post another chapter of down without a fight this weekend. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This storyline has gotten a lot of reviews and I wanted to write my responses on here. Joel: I thought the same thing. Anon: maybe Guest: maybe Fan: that's a good idea. I'm more of Mckono fan. Roxtonissexy: I agree Guest: I don't know about that. She's been lying to him for months. Jean25: Maybe by the writers but they have written McKono together for a while now. Lieuntentant Commander McKoko: yes that's what I thought. Ladyy G: It might be. Lasonya: I would not be so sure.**

**And now let's get down to business! This chapter will have Kono's side of her choosing. I know you guys are going to think that I am mean but I haven't figure out who Steve is going to pick. Follow me on twitter Carson34ff.**

Kono decided that she does her thinking best while swimming and surfing so she heads down to the beach. She knows that Steve is making his choice this weekend. Kono needs to make sure that she will accepted Steve's choice if it comes back and it's Catherine. When she comes out of the water, she sees Mary there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks her friend.

"Steve's talking to Catherine right now." Mary reveals to him. Normally when you are talked to first it's either a good thing or bad thing but they are going to have wait to find out.

"Who do you want him to choose?" Kono asks her friend. She knows that she is putting her in a rough spot since she's also friends with Catherine.

"I just want my brother to be happy and if that's with you then so be it. I mean that I see the way that he looks at you and then looks at Catherine and it's completely different. So I think that he is going to chose you." Mary responds to her friend.

"Does he even know that you are in town?" Kono asks her.

"Yes he knows that I am in town right now. I am staying at his house." Mary reveals to her.

"that's good. Lets go see a movie. My treat!" Kono reveals and they head to her house to go get ready to see a movie. By the time that they get out of the movie, Steve had text Kono's phone asking her to come and talk to him about their future.

"What is it?" Mary asks her friend.

"Your brother sent me a text message wanting me to meet him at his house." Kono reveals to her "I hope that it's good news.

Catherine texts Mary wanting to see her at her house.

"Guess what, Catherine wants me to come to her house." Mary reveals. "Lets go and find out what it's about. Kono let me know what he says to you."

"I will." Kono says getting into her car and heading to Steve's.

**Author Note: **Alright I know that this short to my 500 word goal however I did not want to reveal anything that happens next. Make your final guess in your reviews. Chapter 3 will feature Steve/Catherine chat and the beginning of Kono/Steve talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: We have three more chapters left now in this storyline. I can say that I have one more twist up my sleeve but you have to wait until the last chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for your reviews! I hope that most of you like this chapter and follow me onto the next storyline for the sequel with my twist. Don't worry some of you will be happy to it. Follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"

- Catherine's chat with Steve -

"I know what you are going to say to me. I just want you to be happy and clearly I don't make you happy. I mean that I have lied to you many times and some of them you don't know about." Catherine reveals to her now ex-boyfriend. "I am just going to make this choice easy for you. I'm leaving you."

"I still want to be friends with you but i am in love with Kono. I am sure that you have known that for a while." Steve reveals his choice.

"and she loves you too. I'm okay Steve." Catherine says knowing that he is doing the best. Steve gives her a hug and they move on and talk about work. "I still want to help on the team but only if you are comfortable with it."

"I see no problem with it." Steve reveals. "Thank you for being here for me these past few years."

"you're welcome." Catherine says to him. She gets up and gives him another hug and goes out the front door and getting into her car and driving back to her house. She's not upset by this at all. Steve sends Kono a text and letting her know that he needs to talk to her about his choice.

- Kono's chat with Steve-

Kono pulls up into his driveway and gets out of the car and walk up to his front door. She was a little nervous about this when Steve opens the door and lets her into the house.

"So did you make your choice?" Kono asks him.

"Yes i did." Steve confesses to her. "I chose you."

"Really?" Kono says in a shocking voice.

"Yes. I want to be with you. Catherine's been a friend for a very long time and that's what we decided to do. Now we can take things slow if that's what you want." Steve tells her. Kono walks up to him and pulls him into a kiss.

"Does that give you an answer?" She asks after they pull away.

"come here." he says as they start kissing again. They finally pull away and decided that it's time for dinner. They enjoy their dinner and make plans for their future. That night, they were laying in bed together.

"Do you think that Catherine's alright with this?" Kono asks him.

"Yeah. I think so. I mean that she has lied to me so much that I can't trust her anymore. She's been keeping secrets ever since my mom came back." Steve reveals to her.

"What are we going to tell the team?" Kono asks

"The truth that we are finally together." Steve says to her.

"I hope that this will be wonderful relationship for the both of us." Kono says to him. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Steve asks her.

"I think that Adam's brother did something with my gun. Charlie said that they found a body and they match the bullet to my gun." Kono reveals to him.

"We will figure it out together." Steve says to her.

**Author note**: Alright read and review and let me know what you think. I know that I might have some more people who are upset however there is a twist that will be review in the next chapter but you have to stay tune into the new storyline to find out more what's going to happen with the triangle.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Alright you guys, I am writing the last chapter to this storyline. I have some big things that are planned on to the sequel so McRoll fans don't think it's over yet. When I was writing this fanfic it was not turn one group (McRoll) against the other group (McKono).

- Six weeks later -

Steve and Kono were resting on the beach and enjoying dinner at the beach. They finally told the team that they were together and they all were happy for them. Danny had told them that he was glad that they finally got to reveal their feelings to one another.

"So were you expecting the team to react like that?" Kono asks Steve as she just cuddle up to him. Steve smiles at his girlfriend.

"I already knew it. Danny convinced me to do what is in my heart." Steve said to her giving her forehead a kiss.

"I am glad that you took his advice for a change." Kono reveals to him. "I talked to your sister and she was happy to hear that we are together now."

The sun was setting and they were getting ready to head in for the night. Tomorrow was a busy day with new case and chat with Catherine for Steve. She had called him and wanted to talk to him about something that was important. Steve and Kono made love that night in bed not knowing that things were going to change for them.

- Catherine's house -

Catherine and Mary have talked all day. It was a good thing that they were friends while Steve and Catherine were dating.

"Mary, I want to thank you for being my friend thou this." Catherine says to her friend as they are sitting down.

"So what is this news that you have for my brother?" Mary said to her as they are drinking some tea.

"I found out something the day after your brother broke up with me. I have no hard feelings towards him and Kono but this might change everything." Catherine reveals to her.

"When are you going to tell him?" Mary asks

"Tomorrow." Catherine says to her. "You are more than welcome to stay here for the night."

"thank you. Steve has Kono saying the night tonight." Mary says to her friend. "I hope that this doesn't bother you."

"No I am happy for them." Catherine promises her.

- The next morning -

Catherine and Steve were meeting at their favorite spot so she could reveal the news about something to him. Steve knows that she's not a kind of girl who would do something to break him and Kono up.

"Steve, I don't know how to say this." Catherine says to him starting off. "I'm -"

Steve's cell phone starts ringing and it's a new case and so he has to leave leaving her news unsaid until the next time that they talked. While Steve is talking to Catherine, Kono finds out some news too.

"I am sorry but I need to go to work." Steve says to her as he gets up.

"That's okay. We can talk later about this." Catherine says to him.

"Are you sure?" Steve questions her.

**Author Note: Alright on Monday I will be posting the sequel to this storyline. Both McKono and McRoll fans be sure to stay tune into this sequel with big news. Review and let me know what you think about this storyline ending**


End file.
